Letters From Zexal
by Lianne Iceshard
Summary: Basically letters from YGO Zexal characters
1. Quinton

Disclaimer: i do not own Zexal or these characters!

Quinton:

There is a small number of fanfictions that are written about me. While most of you do not make many errors, it seems you are afraid to write about me. Is it that you're wary of what I might say? Well, here is what I will say on some… issues.

1. Pairing Kite and I in a romantic relationship. For one thing, we both happen to be male. Second of all, he's younger than me, I was his mentor, and it's just not… right.

2. Pairing either of my brothers and I in romance. That's even more uncivil than the last.

3. Pairing me with Vetrix. Some of you do this… he's a man-child who seeks revenge. He is my father.

4. Pairing me with Mizar. I am fully aware he will murder Trey and I, and I thus resent him.

I ask of you to consider that I am not always cold, bitter, and heartless. I dearly thank those who… portray me as myself.


	2. Astral

Astral

I am aware that some of you write fanfictions about me. I am personally honored that you recognise me as someone of importance. Although I do believe every single one of you have good intentions, I would like to ask:

1. Why do you "ship" me with Yuma or Vector?

2. Why do some of you think I am a spirit? I come from Astral World. Not Heaven.

3. Why do people think Dark Mist and I are "soul mates"? He is a Number, he comes from within me, and we abhor each other.

Albeit these few queries, I am filled with pleasure that you depict me so accurately.

-Astral

P.S. this is like the cat thing. I am gathering research, not frightened of Fanfictions.

**So what do you think? If there is a Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal character you'd like a letter from, I'll try my best to comply! **


	3. Rio

Rio

Okay, to start… I swear, if you call me "Shark's Sister," I will personally send your soul to the Barians. Don't think for a second I wouldn't. I would.

There are a few shippings I don't like.

1. Toghshipping (Anna x Rio) She's a friend. Nothing more

2. Accidentshipping (IV x Rio) He could've killed me. Need I say more?

3. Avengeshipping (Ryoga/Shark x Rio) He's my brother.

4. Bedriddenshipping (III x Rio) Trey? He's okay, but not for me.

5. Diamondshipping (Kaito x Rio) Kite? You mean that guy who always watches people from rooftops? 0.0

6. Flameshipping (Tron x IV x Rio) First of all, I do not do threesomes. Also, Vetrix is creepy, and to see my feelings on Quattro, look up.

Shark says I complain too much. Bye, then.


	4. Kite

Kite:

I wrote because I was requested to, and Hart wouldn't let me say no. Let's begin, then.

I see you people enjoy shipping me with almost anyone and everyone…

1. Anxietyshipping (Kaito x Droite) I will say, haven't any of you seen episode 55? I couldn't care less about her.

2. Bargeshipping (Kaito x Shark x Yuma x Astral) All of us are guys. We dislike each other for the most part, and Yuma's 13, Shark's 14, and Astral is who-knows-how-old. I'm 18.

3. Challengeshipping (Kaito x Shark) Again with him?

4. Coatsshipping (V x IV x III x Tron x Kaito) Uh… what is that? 4 other people?! Half makes me wanna ditch the coat… Nah.

5. Controlshipping (Dark Mist x Kaito x Astral) Not a chance. I hunt Numbers. Not mate them.

6. Cryshipping (Kaito x Astral x Haruto) To think that people ship me with my brother would make any self-respecting guy cry. And I don't like Astral!

7. Dilateshipping (V x Kaito) No! Just… not him! He was my teacher, but he didn't teach me middle school health class!

8. Faceshipping (Tron x Haruto x Kaito) If it ships me with Vetrix, I'm out.

9. Fearshipping (Kaito x Astral) Not again with Astral…

10. Fusionshipping (Kaito x Zeal) Is that Zexal? Astral and Yuma?!

11. Guardshipping (Photon Butterfly Assassin x Photon Streak Boncer) This isn't with me, but it's like Anxietyshipping, so… no.

12. Hastyshipping (Gauche x Kaito) I am male, he is too… and he's a moron!

13. Mooncestshipping (Kaito x Haruto) I think this basically means NO.

14. Ozoneshipping (Kaito x Orbital 7 x Dr. Faker) See above. I don't want to marry or date my family.

15. Photonshipping (Kaito x Yuma) Not a chance. I'd go out with Galaxy Eyes before Yuma. And that's pretty sick.

And now for the worst one of all…

Photoncest (Kaito x Kaito) Whoever thought of this, I will come to your house and steal your soul!

Also, somebody tell Rio I'm not that bad, huh?

**Thanks to frozen galaxy for the request!**


	5. Ray Shadows

Ray Shadows:

Hi everyone! I heard that my friends were sending letters, so I asked Astral to let me try!

Here goes! There are some shippings I have opinions on, but I don't want to complain too much!

1. Positiveshipping! I'm Yuma's friend… anyway; he likes Tori or Astral, surely not me… :(

2. Vector? Um… he's way too cool for me! I couldn't be with him!

3. Wait- does anyone at all ship me with anyone else?

4. No? Uh…

If Anyone says anything about me being Vector, um… I… uh… gotta go find Yuma! Byeeeee!

**ChoukoLightSpirit personally requested this one! Here it is!**


	6. Vector

Vector

What? Me? I'm not Ray Shadows…

Okay… I am.

First of all, I don't prank. I **_kill_**, **_murder_**, and **_destroy _**all of your favorites, Zexal fans!

Try calling me a prankster when your beloved friends are **Dead**!

**_Gone_**!

**_In Barian World_**!

Yes! Now what do you think of me? I killed Rio, Dumon, Nash's past life, Marin's past life, maybe more- I lost count!

Prankster? Bwah! What a laugh!

And I even fooled **Everyone** with "Ray Shadows- Yuma's biggest fan!"

So there! How's that for you?!

Also, Positiveshipping is NOT a great idea, unless you want Yuma to die on his first date.

_Oops, Yuma! I dropped my fork! Oh! It's… It flew into your windpipe! Oh!_

And don't ship me with myself/Ray.

-Vector


	7. Trey

**First of all, I apologise for not doing Mizar next, as some have requested. Also, if Vector insulted you, sorry. And if you insulted me… please don't. I prefer if my letters weren't called "hashbrowns", please. I hope you mean potatoes…**

**-Lianne**

Trey:

Um… Hello, Trey Arclight here. I really enjoy a lot of fics about my brothers and me! They're really good!

I know that you writers work hard, but I'd like to ask about a few things.

1. Why must some of you give me another sibling? I'm content with my brothers (Quattro and Quinton) and Vetrix, thanks.

2. Why am I often shipped with my brothers? It's not nice to do that, you know.

3. Why am I shipped with Vetrix? That's kinda worse than the previous one…

You know, I've seen some nasty things about my brothers, too, especially about Quattro. He's not that bad, and he didn't hurt Rio on purpose! Um… I don't have much to say, so, thanks for reading!

**If you have any requests or comments, don't be afraid to review… but please be nice. And no potatoes, okay?**


	8. Kite's second letter: Why he hates Mizar

Kite:

Someone asked if I was okay with Mizar. I was begged by Hart not to bring him up, because I'd say nasty things about him. But I guess I'll have to apologise to Hart and list things I hate about Mizar:

1. He is an enemy, and he'll kill me later.

2. He thinks his Tachyon dragon is better than MY Galaxy-Eyes.

3. He hates me, therefore I hate him.

4. He chickened out on our first duel. Coward.

5. He has that weird accent and it drives everyone crazy.

6. He also kills Quinton and Trey, and I don't hate those two anymore.

7. He just isn't as cool as me.


	9. Dumon

**I ****apologize****if I don't get everything right with this one, I haven't seen Dumon's episodes in the anime :( Just going by what I've read. **

Dumon:

Hello. I am sending a letter from Barian World to address some concerns.

First of all, I am not a nerd, nor a geek, therefore my nose isn't always in a book.

Second of all, shippings. Why must you pair us with every individual? It seems I don't have many absurd ones, so 'ill comment on them all.

1. Dumon x Marin. Okay, so I gave my life for her. Overall good reasoning…

2. Dumon x Cathy. People say it's because of our hair, but there's not much going for it.

3. Dumon x Yuma. So, I don't like this one.

4. Dumon x Vector. Simply, he killed me.

5. Durbe x Mizael x Vector. Add Mizar to the previous one?

6. Durbe x Ryoga. No comment.

7. Durbe x Mizael. We are Barian Emperors, but we do not love each other.

So this concludes my letter, and I hope it reaches you.


End file.
